Cheap Shot
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Xion watched the elemental blasts that erupted from the two dueling Nobodies. "What are Axel and Larxene doing? Are they mad?" Roxas broke into laughter. "Mad? Nah, this is how those two flirt." Larxel Complete, for the moment, so I can get inspiration.
1. Playful Flirting

_Cheap Shot_

_~*Their two favorite words.*~_

Larxene cracked an eye open at the sound of someone's footsteps echoing in the corridors.

_The heck? What do they want? _She thought irritably, placing her book to the side. She couldn't even sit and read out by the "moon" could she, without some idiotic boy sauntering up and pestering her. What did they want, and what was important enough to disrupt her solitary time?!

She turned to face her "tormenter", a sharp barb already on her tongue, but her face softened for just a moment when she saw it was only Axel. Then it was back with a vengeance.

"What is it, redhead?" She leaned back, flipping her book open again lazily and letting her eyes trace the words across the pages. Axel clicked his tongue.

"If you keep reading like that, you'll end up like Zexion. The biggest nerd to walk the Castle."

Larxene's jade eyes flashed, and lightning seemed to pierce her eyes. "Are you implying-"

"No, I'm not." Axel interrupted. "Got it memorized? I just thought I'd be chivalrous about something and invite you to our little…battle we're holding outside of the Castle. What do you say?"

"You?" She snorted. "Chivalrous?"

"Well hey, if you don't want to participate in our little tournament…"

Larxene, despite herself, found her eyes flickering interestedly. "Oh? And what…" She stood up, her movements as languid and graceful as a cat's, walking toward Axel. "Do you mean exactly when you say 'tournament'? Is it what I hope you mean?"

Axel smirked. "Yes. No. Maybe."

Her temper flared, but she kept it under control, lightly touching his chest with one finger. "Is it so hard to give a direct answer?" She said in a softer tone.

"Possibly." With a huge grin Axel turned on his heel and headed back down the stairs. "We're just practicing some fighting moves, Roxas, Xion and I. I thought I'd ask you."

She followed him, but was careful to make it look like she was only coming out of bored disinterest. "Oh all right, I guess I might as well."

Axel suddenly jumped off the balcony they were on, and despite herself Larxene raced forward, (and she ran _fast_), to see if he had hurt himself. She hissed like an irritated cat as she saw he was perfectly fine. Not to be outdone, she leaped down after him.

"Show off," she scoffed. "The stairs too good for you? Or a Portal?"

Axel rolled his eyes and continued onward. "Yes, no, maybe." He grinned wider, though she couldn't see since his back was to her, as she fumed again.

"Straight. Answers. Remember?" Larxene considered placing a lightning bolt on his back, maybe between his shoulder blades.

"Perhaps." He replied.

Larxene's eyes flashed but she resisted the urge to strike him. At least until they were outside, that is. They exited the Castle and walked down the strange path into the empty neon lit city below the Castle. The holographic Moogle was selling something to Roxas, and Larxene gave a huge smirk as Xion gave a little squeak of fear and retreated to Roxas's side.

It took the younger Nobody a moment to see why she was scared, and then he too looked uncomfortable as Larxene approached.

"Axel, you got _her_?"

"What _about_ me?" Larxene challenged, smiling brazenly. Seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes, Roxas wisely said nothing else.

"Hey, if you two are going to team up on me with Keyblades, I'd rather have Larxene on my side than anyone else." Axel said.

Larxene didn't know whether to be flattered or not, so she simply flashed her knives to her hands with the most ostentatious, flashy effects that she knew how to do. Lightning crackled in the skies, dark clouds gathering on the horizon above. "Well, when do we start?"

"You accused_ me_ of being show offy? What was that just now?" Axel accused.

"That wasn't ostentatious at all, Axel." She winked at him, a sardonic smile on her lips. "That was just impressive."

"Impressive? Heh, watch this. Then you'll know _impressive._" Axel gestured to his friends. "Take a step or five back, guys."

Xion scrambled backwards immediately, as did Roxas.

Axel took a deep breath, as if calling his element through his breath, and Larxene yawned, thoroughly unimpressed, as he called up a whirlwind of fire and embers that licked at the ground and formed into prancing shapes before falling back into a bed of burning ash.

"That all?" She said, unimpressed.

Axel rolled his eyes, which were glowing behind the veil of smoke. Suddenly he pounced and struck her with his chakrams. The spiked instruments dug into her cloak, though not with heavy force, but with enough to send her off her feet.

Almost. She flipped in midair and landed easily. She rushed forward, slashing his chest with her kunai daggers.

"A cheap shot? At a girl?" She chided. Axel leaped to his feet, but Larxene had skipped out of his reach. She flashed down lightning that he countered with a barrage of flames that engulfed the bolt, and the two went at it again.

The reason their cloaks didn't tear during combat was…well, it was a magical cloak. It always tightened to fit someone specifically, not to mention it changed them into different forms to fit the planet. Like in the Pride Lands.

Also, they didn't bleed because Nobodies have natural regenerative energy. Once that energy runs out, then they actually take the blows. Neither Larxene nor Axel was hitting the other hard enough to exhaust their energy for the moment, and they traded blows viciously.

"Um…" Xion said blankly.

"Let's go practice further in the city," Roxas suggested, leading the raven haired girl away just as lightning flashed overhead.

Larxene twisted in midair as she dodged two flying chakrams, then landed lightly and sprang forward. She slashed at Axel's side, and he responded with a flurry of dancing flames that grabbed at her robe. She countered with lightning, and the fight continued. The entire air seemed to be lit with flames and electricity until neither had anything to give.

The fire vanished, and the last lightning strike faded from the air. Larxene glared tiredly at Axel, too weary to give him a proper withering look.

"You…that was just _ridiculous._ You're lucky I don't feel like fighting anymore."

"So are you." Axel countered, not sounding quite as tired as she did.

The two Nobodies glared at each other, and suddenly Larxene felt darkness eat into her vision and she collapsed on the ground. She heard Axel's footsteps quicken as he neared her, and she felt him touch her face gently with one hand. "Larxene?" He sounded worried. "What's the matter?

She really had been tired, but now…

She jumped up, using the last of her energy, and slashed him diagonally. He stumbled backward, and then they faced each other once more.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You actually manage to get a cheap shot back at me."

Larxene was exhausted, but she didn't show it. She straightened herself and laughed patronizingly. "That's right, I win." She proclaimed.

"What? You don't win! I've still got more energy than you."

The two studied the other, and Larxene summoned her knives back as Axel brought out his chakrams.

"Fine then, one more round? Winner takes all?" His eyes flashed playfully.

"All? What all?"

"Oh I don't know. Munny I guess. Just say yeah!"

"You're on!" Larxene sidestepped him neatly as he jumped, and the two were at it once more. As the clashing and clanging, taunting battle cries and furious bursts of elemental magic warred against each other with renewed vigor, Roxas and Xion paused in their own more down toned fighting to watch.

"Oh, are they killing each other?" Xion asked.

Roxas laughed. "No, Xion. This is how they flirt."

"Flirt?"

"I'll tell you later. Show me your parrying action again!"

Roxas didn't need to see anymore, because as a longtime friend of Axel, he already knew. This strange ritual he shared with Larxene that usually included them trading witty banter or fighting each other was his friend's way of "flirting".

He was a little unsure of what they called "kissing" though. He had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant.

~***~

_**A random story that might continue into full fledged Larxene and Axel. Want to review about it?**_


	2. I'll Be There For You

_Cheap Shot_

_~*"Their two favorite words."*~_

Larxene hurt all over. And she meant _hurt._ The aches seemed to beat across her entire body like the ghost of her long forgotten heartbeat. She groaned, placing one gloved hand on her face. The pain was putting her in an even worse mood than usual, and Demyx had soon found this out when a bolt of flashing lightning chased the Nobody out of her room when he had only come in to ask if she had some extra Ethers.

_He should know better to ask _me_, of all people._ She thought sourly, not in the least bit sorry for the Melodious Nocturne. _Especially after yesterday._

Their fight yesterday had ended in another tie, but Larxene knew he had held back on her. This irritated her beyond all measure, but to top this off she still felt the shadows of the many hits she had taken. It hurt worse than that time she had first arrived at the Castle and had actually fallen off the balcony.

Certain Nobodies wouldn't let her forget this, and that particular Nobody was now outside her door. She knew because one of the Lesser Nobodies, a Dusk, drifted up to her with a message about it.

Larxene was in no mood for the difficult, whispery voices the Dusks often used during their rare, brief communications with the Greater Nobody. She grabbed it, her reflexes still very fast despite the aching, and without opening her eyes growled, "Someone's out there, aren't they?"

The Nobody bobbed its head quickly, and Larxene felt the movement against her gloved hands. She released it, walking to the door and opening it with a light touch.

"It's only the mercy of my heart that's stopping me from electrocuting you." She said to Axel immediately, before the red haired Nobody could even get a word out.

Axel raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry? Did you just say you had a heart?"

Larxene's fingers twitched, a clear sign she was considering stabbing him with her knives. "What do you want?"

He had an innocent look on his face that didn't belong there, she thought. "Well, I wanted to apologize for giving you more than you could obviously handle yesterday…" Axel leaped backwards just as lightning striked the spot he had been standing just a moment ago. "Okay, easy." He put his hands up. "I just wanted to see if you'd be interesting in coming to the Clock Tower with us?"

Larxene's light green eyes searched his face for signs of deceit, but all she saw was a calm smile and his blazing eyes.

Even if she wanted to, she was going to make it more difficult than it should be, as was her wont.

"And…I want to go to a Clock Tower…because…?" She drew each word out slowly and carefully.

Axel smirked. "Well, Larxene…I just thought you'd appreciate being with others instead of hiding-"He saw her hands twitch and quickly changed his words. "Instead of _secluding_ yourself in your room all the time."

She crossed her arms and smiled, turning her head slightly, studying him. "Okay, I'll bite. Who's 'we'? Your usual bunch of followers?"

He looked confused. "Followers…?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Surely you've noticed. Especially the Thirteenth one, he just completely admires you."

"Jealous, perhaps, that I spend so much time with him?" Axel meant it teasingly, but he knew immediately: wrong sentence.

Despite her injuries, Larxene dashed forward and, as fast as lightning, kicked him in the chest. Axel fell backwards, rolling over just in time to avoid a lightning blast. He started running from side to side, ducking frantically to avoid every static burst.

"Oh hey-"He flipped backwards. "Larxene-"Axel bolted down the wide hallway that led to her room, pausing at the end."Okay, quit! Yeah it's _us_ that's honored you're coming!"

The electricity paused, and Axel saw Larxene lower her knives that had been spreading the dangerous element across the room. She cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "You're just saying that so I don't kill you." She suddenly smiled, once more acting coy, dismissing her knives as if she hadn't just almost electrocuted him.

Axel shrugged. "So?"

"Whatever." Even more tired and irritable, the Savage Nymph turned on her heel. "I'll meet you at the Gray Area."

"How do you know what time to come?"

"You and Roxas and that black haired girl, are always there at a certain time, to leave for the Tower I expect." She vanished into her room, and Axel thought she was pretty observant to have noticed that.

~***~

Larxene walked into the Gray Area, the usual meeting room of the Organization. It overlooked the neon lit city below, and held an excellent view of Kingdom Hearts. She casted a disdainful look at the great heart shaped moon, thinking it was just _more_ white in this endless labyrinth of ivory. The color black was making her sick too.

She noticed something then. The only other people in the room were Xion, Roxas, and that…_witch._ Larxene disliked the witch whose name she had forgotten at the moment, always shrinking back in fear while the Castle she was going to be used in was being constructed.

The biggest question was: What was she doing out of her room?

Larxene's entry had been unnoticed, and she stood a little behind the couch with sardonically amused eyes as Roxas spoke to the witch, while Xion just looked out the window at the tainted moon, all of them waiting for Axel to come back from his mission.

"So, Namine." Roxas said casually, and Larxene noticed the strangest light in his blue eyes. It was like how he looked when he saw Axel, but magnified by around one thousand. "Is this any better than your room?"

Namine spoke so quietly that Larxene had to strain her ears to hear, even in the relative silence. "It is better, Roxas." She paused, as if noticing something, but shook it off. "I didn't even know, from my room, there was a moon or city near the Castle."

"It's windowless." Roxas snorted. "What do you expect?" Softening his tone, he added, "I don't know why they keep you locked up if you're willing to help. What are they trying to get you to do?"

"I don't know." She replied. "But they said…they said I can have what I always wanted. Is that…" She curled her hand over her chest. "My heart?"

"Whatever it is, I'll help if I can. Okay?" Roxas placed his hand on hers, and they looked at each other. Larxene smirked; noticing the look Xion cast their way. The raven haired Nobody must have seen the Savage Nymph standing behind them, but she didn't react, simply looked back out the window.

"Isn't this _sweet._" Larxene interrupted their moment, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Roxas jumped backwards, his Keyblade in his hands in a flash of pure light. "Larxene!" He sounded more embarrassed than angry.

"Okay, tell you what." Larxene crossed her arms and pointed with one hand to Namine, whom had pulled back, obviously afraid. "Take the witch back to her room, now…" She took delight in watching Namine flinch at the word. "And I won't tell the Superior on you, or inflict some 'punishment' myself. Okay?" Even though her tone was sweet, the venom in her eyes was clear.

Roxas nodded and reluctantly led Namine away, and not long after they left, Axel entered through the opposite corridor.

"Hey, Xion, Larxene. Where's Roxas?"

"He took the little witch out to her room."

Axel rolled his eyes and suddenly ran down the passage Roxas had taken. Larxene turned to Xion, whom had the same air of quietness about her as Namine, but a….stronger, more confident vibe.

"The heck is going on here?"

Xion shrugged, still not removing her gaze from Kingdom Hearts. "Namine's coming with us to the Clock Tower."

"Oh." Dang it, she hated not knowing some things. Well fine, she could break a few rules she guessed. She snapped her fingers, opening a Portal to Twilight Town. Not long after, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were back. They all took the Portal, and when the cold tendrils withdrew their barbed fingers, the radiant sunset of the little town conquered their entire view.

Roxas, Namine, and Xion left for the ice cream. The younger Nobodies felt uncomfortable around her, and this made Larxene very happy indeed. She and Axel sat down on the edges of the great Clock Tower, their legs swinging out over the void below.

"So what's the point of eating ice cream every day here?" She questioned. Larxene had a feeling the younger ones would take their sweet time getting up here.

The fact that they were afraid of her made her happy…and a little sad.

But Axel wasn't afraid, and she silently appreciated his powerful aura of self-confidence.

"Sometimes it's nice to just relax and talk, don't you agree? I mean, the Castle is so…"

"Boring."

"Exactly." He scratched the back of his neck. "Entirely so, in my opinion. So we entertain ourselves with whatever we come up with, without those higher ups breathing down our neck." Axel looked at her with his bright, silently laughing eyes. Those eyes that held a powerful cunning. "Don't you have someone you hang out with? I mean, the rest of the Organization even has some preference for whomever they-"

"No." Larxene's reply was curt and short. She almost recoiled when he touched her shoulder, but the contact was light and nonthreatening. Suddenly it was like all of the mocking playfulness had vanished, to be replaced with a calm sympathy.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

She didn't want to talk about it, and dropped her gaze. "Well...I mean, people just get in the way." She scoffed. "Nothing but trouble."

Axel said unexpectedly, "Is this some kind of trauma from…before we lost our hearts?"

It was a social no-no among Nobodies to speak of anything before the loss of their hearts. The memories were the only thing that gave them personality and the specter of emotions, but often each Nobody had a past shrouded in complete mystery, and usually pain. But the memories that hurt the most were those that spoke of a loving care from families that were lost to the Darkness. Only to find out that not all of them were strong enough to become Higher Nobodies.

Larxene gritted her teeth, sending a shockwave through her body. The sparking energy didn't make Axel so much as slacken his grip, and she knew he was going to wait for an answer. The response came out as small as a whisper. "Yes."

Axel nodded thoughtfully, but didn't move his hand. "Well hey, can't be like that all the time. I mean, if I did, I wouldn't be friends with Roxas or Xion. Or you." He noticed her surprised expression but continued. "Heck, I used to be friends with Saix. Can you imagine? If I just gave up on everyone after that, my existence would be even more miserable. Right now it's pretty bearable, almost like a second chance at life."

Larxene pondered over those words, and suddenly realizing her guard had slipped, she attempted to gain back her usual witty armor. "Okay whatever, fine. I'll hang out with the rest of you losers here on the Clock Tower, but only because I've got nothing better to do."

Axel thumped her on the back cheerfully, and she almost fell off the Clock Tower. "Idiot," she gasped, stabilizing herself. Even she didn't think she could open a Portal in midair. The word had come out more affectionate than she would have liked.

At that moment Roxas and the others arrived, and handed everyone ice cream. Xion and Roxas attempted to coax Namine to try the light blue treat, and Larxene eyed hers suspiciously.

"Yes, I dragged you up here to eat ice cream poisoned by my followers." Axel said sarcastically, noticing her look. "Then when you're unconscious I'm going to kill you and hide the body."

"We break down into darkness when we die, moron."

"Well, saves me the trouble then."

Larxene shoved her ice cream into his mouth, taking his own uneaten one and licking it. The strange sea salt flavor started with an odd tingling spiciness that ended in an unexpected wave of sweet flavor. She grimaced, unused to it. Not that she was a stranger to candy; she still loved chocolate from her previous life.

"You talk too much," she told Axel as she licked her ice cream. Namine was so stunned by the treat that she almost dropped her stick, much to the amusement of Xion and Roxas.

Axel laughed softly, and said in a lower voice, "Remember, if you need anyone to talk to…I'm here, and the others too. Just let them get used to you, got it memorized?"

Did she? She supposed so.

Larxene smiled, and for once Axel saw no trace of sarcasm or sadism in the gesture.

~***~

_**Hmm, this turned out longer than I expected. Alright, thanks to all of my reviewers. NinjaSheik, of course, Handwritten, (the little bit of RoxasxNamine now in this story is for you), Taygon55, and BlameItOnMyParents.**_

_**This story is now longer than I intended, we'll work up to the climax, shall we? "Cheap Shot", those two words that named this story, will come into play once more later on.**_

_**Okay, want to drop a review?**_


	3. The Things That Amuse You

_Cheap Shot_

_~*"Their two favorite words."*~_

Even Nobodies had those days when they didn't want to get up.

And Larxene was having one now. She buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes, silently daring, just _daring anyone_ to try and get her out of bed.

A knock on the door.

_If that's Saix, I'm about to-_

"Larxene?"

Axel. She sat up, making a face, studying the door as if she could see through the plain white metal. "What?"

"Hey, we've got a mission together!"

Larxene tilted her head, and in the safety of her room she let her usual sadistic façade fade. Genuine puzzlement replaced the confident smile. Was it worth getting up today just to go on some lame mission with the Organization's wildcard?

Answer: Heck yeah. Either that or be like Demyx and lay about all day.

The Nobody got to her feet with a bored yawn, straightening her robe with unhurried movements. She walked over to the door and tapped it, opening the device soundlessly.

"So, apparently, you find yourself important enough to bug me about a mission. With you." Larxene searched his fiery green eyes. "Can't you go with your little cult following instead?"

Axel grinned, smoothing his hair back. "Actually, Larxene, Xion and Roxas are both on a recon mission today. I could have had today off, but I'm choosing to be chivalrous and to help you out."

Larxene narrowed her eyes.

"Not that you need it," he added hastily. Axel's eyes danced with silent laughter. "I thought I'd assist you so you won't have to waste more of your precious time than needed today."

Larxene crossed her arms and pointed with one finger to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "No, this is you trying to get a cheap shot in by trying to spend the day with me." She gave him a "demure" smile, and Axel surprised her with a chuckled, "yes".

She stiffened. "What? You actually want to spend the day… with _me_?"

Axel grinned. "Yup. See you in the Gray Area." With that he turned on his heel and walked off.

Larxene was baffled, and she muttered about the idiotic natures of men as she followed the redhead down the corridors. She stopped near a seemingly empty hallway, and she saw none other than Roxas and the witch.

"Axel," she lowered her voice to a loud hiss. The Flurry paused and retraced his steps, raising his eyebrows in a silent, "What?"

Larxene grinned, pointing to the two Nobodies. Roxas appeared to be trying to lure Namine from her room, and the blonde haired girl was peering left and right nervously. From the angle they were at in the crisscrossing halls, Axel and the Savage Nymph were hidden from view.

"Ah, let's just leave them."

Larxene looked at him strangely. "Why?"

Axel shrugged, gesturing for her to lead the way to the Gray Area. "He's been talking about Namine for three days straight, since meeting her. If he wants to sneak her out for a bit I'm not gonna rat on him, got it memorized?"

Larxene's sadistic nature was warring with her strange companionship for Axel. She knew Axel would be ticked if she did anything to his little admirer, so she decided to leave the pair of them alone. For now.

The Savage Nymph entered the strange, somewhat circular room lined with couches and the great glass window. Demyx was playing his sitar on the couch, but seeing her enter, he immediately stopped strumming it with an abrupt "twang" of his fingers. He muttered an apology and slunk away down another hallway.

_Coward._ Larxene thought with a smirk. Saix was by the window, hands clasped behind his back, unaware of the fact that Roxas was taking Namine…somewhere. She actually hated Saix more than Roxas, and knew it was Saix's job to punish people. If Xemnas found out Roxas was often going places with Namine, and Saix didn't know, the Luna Diviner would be in for it.

Noticing the strangely scheming look on her face, Axel grabbed her arm and clicked his tongue. "Hey, just let sleeping dogs lie. Or in your case, kick the crud outta them and then let them lie." He rolled his eyes, opening a portal.

Larxene shrugged in defeat. For now. "Alright, Axel. Where're we goin'?" She tapped her foot impatiently as the redheaded Nobody took his sweet time "trying to remember".

"Let's see, was it Atlantica…"

She flinched. She hated water.

"Or Port Royal…"

"Look, I don't have all day, you know."

Axel shrugged. "Alright, calm down. It's The Peaceful Woods."

Larxene searched her memory for any recollection of 'the peaceful woods'. "I haven't been there."

"Neither have I. No one has." He grinned. "Won't this be fun?"

She placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes, as if summoning great patience from within herself. "This is recon, isn't it?"

"No, it's better, sparkplug. It's Heartless destruction."

Larxene stuck her tongue out at him, heading for the Portal. "Oh praise the heavens," her tone was venomous enough to make a whale drop dead. "A Heartless mission." She looked down and saw Axel hadn't released his grip from earlier. "Not that this isn't cute, fire-head, but let go of my arm."

Axel hurriedly did so, and a voice sang out, "Axel and Larxene, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-HELP ME!"

Demyx broke into a run and Larxene was right behind him, throwing her kunai knives in elegant but deadly swirls of death.

Axel sat down with his legs crossed, looking companionably at Saix, whom appeared mildly interested. "This is gonna take a while." The Flurry said.

Saix nodded, looking forward. "Axel, I sent Xion on a mission alone. Where is Roxas?"

"Out to lunch."

~***~  
Twenty minutes later, a worn out but very victorious looking Savage Nymph stepped into the Gray Area with a smug tilt to her smile.

Axel opened one eye. "Let me guess; poor Demyx isn't going on a mission today, is he?"

"No, he's not."

Axel stood up and vanished into the Portal, and Larxene did the same. Once the cold tendrils had drawn away, the first thing she noticed was they were in a great, beautiful forest. Everything was bright and emerald green, the vines strung with tiny pink flowers like pearls. The grass around them was dotted with dozens of dancing flowers that bent to their partners in the breeze. She spotted a glassy lake in the distance, sapphire blue, and a cluster of seemingly glowing yellow dandelions. The sky was uninterrupted by any sign of clouds, and the sun shone down beautifully.

It was peaceful. And pretty. And made the Nymph _sick._ The trees could be housing dozens of Heartless, easily. They were in for a long mission. Unless…

She casually blasted a bunny with a bolt of lightning. "Y'know, I don't blame the Heartless. I'd tear this place apart too."

Axel stared at the crisped bunny and then quickly redirected his eyes. "Do I even want to know why?"

"It's so sickening perfect and peaceful; it just needs some…fire to it." Her eyes twinkled viciously and suddenly she flicked one of her knives.

It landed in a tree with a muted thud, and then sent a pulse of electricity through it. The voltage suddenly blasted outwards, starting a small, dangerous fire. It leaped and spread quickly, shattering the quiet stillness.

"What the-what are you doing?" Axel was torn between stopping the fire and just letting it go. The burning, flickering embers always secretly enchanted him.

"The fire can get the Heartless. See?" Larxene felt rather clever, thank you very much.

Already the fire had engulfed much of the forest near them. Electrical fires are very different from average fires, and the sharp, crackling embers sent the hidden fauna rushing out past them. The animals ran heedlessly, and Larxene spotted a deer bolt by, followed by a doe, a rabbit, and a skunk.

Axel suddenly surprised her by snatching her face with one hand. He forced her to look at him, and Larxene raised her knives as if to stab his chest. She froze, watching his eyes blaze so brightly that they put the fire to shame.

"Larxene."

She hadn't heard that tone before. She tore her gaze away from his burning eyes to watch the forest around them ablaze with her fire, the clearing as of yet untouched. She realized he wasn't saying anything for some reason, and she directed a glare at him that withered immediately into an almost frightened look.

Why? Because she had just stopped looking at the burning forest, but now that she looked into his eyes, she saw real _fire._

"Axel…?" Her voice wavered slightly, and she hated herself for it. She wanted to lift her knives and stab him in the chest, but all of the strength suddenly seemed to leave her as he said,

"You _are_ sadistic."

It wasn't the words, it was his eyes. His tone was disappointed, but his eyes were disgusted. He removed his hand, turned away from her and stretched his arms out, still not meeting her questioning gaze. "Larxene…The things that amuse you…" He just sounded bemused. He made an odd sweeping motion, and Larxene turned around, gasping, as the entire fire seemed to shrink. It pulled in on itself, and when Axel swept his arms downward, the previous blaze was suddenly gone.

It left behind nothing but a festering, black, scorched landscape. A sad leftover of the previous beauty of the forest. She suddenly found herself almost desperate for him to look at her, but being Larxene, she turned her confused hurt into anger instead.

"What's your problem?" She dismissed her knives, crossing her arms instead. Only silenced reigned, until the Nobody opposite of her murmured,

"Larxene, it's different when this stuff happens naturally. But when you purposely destroy things for no reason, you're no better than the Heartless."

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, unsure for once, what to say.

"Y'know what? Just go." He flicked his wrist, never mind that she could open her own Portals, and pointed to it. "You wanted to be alone today, and now you can. If there's Heartless in these woods, I'll get them. Alright?"

Larxene hesitated, wondering if she should approach him, but before she could say anything, he vanished into the woods.

The Savage Nymph looked at the hissing, cold gateway to the dark corridors that the Nobodies used for travel, and instead of going in, Larxene went after Axel.

~***~

_**I call this: World's Most Pathetic Cliffhanger.**_

_**Xion: Inspiration just realized she forgot this, so let me do it real quick. Inspiration of Imagination does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, Namine and Roxas would have known each other before Kingdom Hearts Two, Larxel would be more in-depth, and I wouldn't be-**_

_**Interrupting her before she spoils everyone, thanks to my reviewers!**_

**To Handwritten:**_** Thank you very much, means a lot coming from you, since you're like one of the best Kingdom Hearts authors on here.**_

**To xFillyStarx:**_** Thanks, I'm recently getting into Larxel too!**_

**To BlameItOnMyParents:**_** I try to be heartfelt, thank you, I don't know about awesome. *grins* Unfortunately you can't be heartfelt all the time.**_

**To Taygon55:**_** Is it really? I think I heard that somewhere and I might use it. Thanks for the suggestion.**_

**To NoDiggity:**_** Thanks~, I try to do cute. I would have done more but Larxene would kill me.**_

**To NinjaSheik:**_** I think that's the first time I got all of your phrases at once, thank you!**_

**To Sarota Peech:**_** Thank you for the review, cute is fun!**_

_**Thanks to the others that added to alert and favorites but haven't commented.**_

_**Now I'll end this with my usual: Want to review?**_


	4. A Need For A Heart

_Cheap Shot_

_~*"Their two favorite words."*~_

She walked quickly after him, watching his retreating figure through the burnt forest. The more she looked, the unhappier she became.

_What's his problem?_

Larxene bit back a sigh, breaking into a trot, every step producing a thump on the earthy floor that sounded like the ghost of her heartbeat. She was uncomfortably reminded of her human memories, where she had gone chasing after a boy before. But this time she was seeking answers, not forgiveness for something she shouldn't have to apologize for in the first place.

Or so she hoped.

"Axel! Wait up, will you?" She went into a full out run; quickly catching up to the pyro. "What's your problem?" She hissed.

Axel finally paused, and he gave her a cold look. "You just destroyed half of this forest." He gestured to the desolate, rotten and burnt trees around them. Their branches reached to point accusing fingers at the Savage Nymph, whom crossed her arms and scoffed.

"It's a forest; we don't even live here, so what?"

"Senseless destruction? Really? Hey," he shrugged and finally made eye contact with her, seeming a bit more at ease. "I knew this was gonna take a while, sparky, so I decided to come and help you out. I love fire as much as the next guy, but we're just tryin' to get our hearts back, not kill the animals here."

Larxene said nothing, just watched him until he looked away and set off again. "A lot of the Heartless here are gone now. We probably just need to get a few more, five or so, and then we can leave."

"I said you can go; I'll get them." Axel paused as he felt Larxene latch onto his arm, her fingers digging into his coat.

"I'm going to get them, deal with it." She growled, her tone leaving no room for argument. Axel could probably feel the undercurrent of electricity in her body, throwing off warning sparks.

Sighing in defeat, Axel and Larxene walked side by side in silence. The trees gradually began to change, leaving the barren foliage behind as they entered the greener groves. Deer scampered away from them, but Larxene paid them little attention. Her mind was somewhere in the past, remembering a certain relationship with a certain guy she never wanted to see again…

"_Is this some kind of trauma from…before we lost our hearts?" _Axel had asked her once about her inability to trust others.

_Because my trust was broken. And I never forgot._

"Larxene, look out!" Axel suddenly shoved her, and she gasped, falling off her feet as a monstrous Heartless in the shape of a bear barreled out of the woods. It reared up, its body dark and threatening with yellow eyes and a gaping jaw that leaked fire from between deadly jagged teeth. White bands circled huge shoulders and curved claws hung off of the tribal bear like daggers. Larxene scrambled to her feet frantically, calling her kunai knives and summoning electricity to their tips.

Axel had taken the blow from the bear's claws, and he was thrown heavily into a tree. She narrowed her eyes, watching him nervously, but as soon as he twitched slightly, still conscious, she launched her knives at the bear in a fan shaped array.

The bear took the blows, stamping his paws and sending shockwaves across the floor. Larxene leaped into a tree, firing electrical bolts at the Heartless, which roared and slashed, eyes trained on her as she jumped from tree to tree.

Axel was back up, and fire exploded around them. His control was very strong indeed, for the flames didn't spread past a protective barrier that kept the bear trapped. It pawed at the fire before jumping over it, only to be knocked down by a pair of flaming, flying chakrams, Axel's spiked disc shaped weapons.

Larxene smiled, enjoying the fight, and she fired a massive storm of lightning at the Heartless. "How do you like _that_?"

The Heartless skidded backwards, roaring and clawing, rising on its hind legs and firing flames from its jaws. Axel rushed to her side and parted the fire harmlessly around them, and she leaped out from behind him, rushing the bear and delivering a kick that sent it into a large tree.

The tree creaked and groaned as the bear slammed into it. The great beast laid there, dazed, as the tree shed leaves and nuts down on its head. Soon it gave a final moan and the tree collapsed on the bear's body.

The Heartless was too weak to throw it off, but the bear tried, scrambling frantically, heaving and arching its back. Suddenly, in a burst of darkness and cold fire, the beast exploded into harmless trails of black that drifted toward the sky. The next moment, a bright pink shape floated away, and Larxene dismissed her knives, leaning back and smirking faintly.

"Well, that was fun." She turned to Axel to see he was rubbing his shoulder. "Oh great, you went and hurt yourself didn't you?" Unexpectedly he sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes and grimacing. She went quickly to his side, surprised by her tone as she said softly, "Are you all right?"

"Hey, I'm fine. That bear hit me a bit harder than I would have liked…but it's not touching you, got it memorized?"

"I thought you were tougher than that," she returned to her usual mocking tone, seeing he was okay.

His eyes flashed. "I am, but it took a lot of energy to put your little fire out, and that fight didn't help any."

Larxene muttered something but sat down beside him anyway, drawing her legs to her chest. "Fine, take a few minutes then we've got some more Heartless to scout out. What's the point if only the shrimp and the fake can get Kingdom Hearts finished?"

Axel glared at her, but she just smiled coyly back. "Roxas is not a shrimp, and Xion's not a fake." He paused, obviously knowing his lie, but continued. "I really don't know. That's Saix's territory, and he's always so vague."

Larxene said a few choice words about the scarred Nobody to herself, but then the silence crept back in between them. Axel's breathing had calmed down, but he didn't stand up, and neither did she. The sunlight spreading golden wings through the gaps in the trees felt nice, and for a moment the Nymph was placated enough to just rest beside Axel, like some sort of sunbathing cat.

She closed her eyes but kept her other senses alert, and she was almost irritated with Axel when he spoke to her. "Would I get any info from your past if I told you mine?"

A pause. "What do you care?" She replied, still keeping her eyes shut tight.

"I just want to know. I haven't even told Roxas or Xion mine."

"Don't trust your cult following?" She chided mockingly, curling her fingers into a fist. She was secretly delighted she might learn something his cult didn't know.

She heard Axel shift beside her, and she felt his shoulder on her own. She was going to move but decided against it, having an inner war with herself about whether or not to speak. "You first," Larxene said."And if I decide to tell you afterwards, you'll hear."

"Hmm. That's not very fair, sparky."

"Life's not fair."

"That's so overused," Axel scoffed. Larxene smiled and said instead,

"What about shut up and just tell me?"

She heard his soft chuckle and he took a deep breath. "Okay, well…to be honest before I became a Nobody, Larxene, my name was Lea and I was friends with Saix."

"Saix." She recalled the scarred, blue haired lunar weirdo they had just been discussing earlier and raised her eyebrows, still not opening her eyes from the shadows. "You're just lying to get me to-"

"Oh no, I'm serious. We used to be friends, Ais and me, before he lost most of his memories and became even more emotionless than he used to be." Something about the way he said it made Larxene believe him.

"Go on, then."

"I would if you didn't keep interrupting." Axel just laughed a little as she scowled. "Back when I was just Lea, I was a magician doing fire spells, studying under a master. Ais was always into astrology and other things."

"Were you at some kind of school?" She questioned. The thought of a younger Axel at school with Saix made her giggle slightly, the girlish sound quite uncommon from her.

"School? Ah, not really, no. Apprentices sorta." Axel poked her shoulder now, earning an electric shock. "Your turn, I'll tell you more later."

Larxene mulled over what she wanted to tell him. "Well…I lived in a town near the sea, and storms would often roll in," she began quietly, her eyes finally opening as she looked at the ground. The grasses underfoot were waving in the wind like a green ocean topped with yellow foam. "The storms were usually electrical, and I used to watch the lightning strike the towers. The bolts would get turned into energy for the town."

"Sounds nice. Not a lot of accidents or anything?"

She tried to remember, her human memories were rather foggy, with only vaguely recollected hints that spoke of a past almost forgotten. Because she didn't want to remember most of it, they were almost painful. She was glad for the absence of her heart at the moment, because it shielded her from the ache. Everything was painful. "Not a lot of accidents, no. It was a nice place."

"Was." Axel stated evenly.

"The darkness came, the Heartless." She narrowed her eyes and ripped a white flower in half, pulling it from the grass and crushing its petals. "They destroyed the whole place, and I remember them coming. I got rid of a lot of them…" Exactly how she didn't tell him. "But in the end they got me."

Axel nodded. "They got me and Saix too. Ruin everything, those Heartless. I kinda feel sorry though."

"_Sorry?_ For those mindless automatons?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah, they must be looking for something."

"Hearts. They collect hearts."

"Like we do. We're not very different from them, 'cept we're smarter."

Larxene was surprised by his next question, and she lifted her head to stare into his green eyed gaze as he said, "If we had Kingdom Hearts complete right now, would you go get your heart?"

"No."

She smiled as his eyes widened and he stared back at her. "What? Why not?"

Larxene lowered her gaze, shredding another flower between her fingers. "Oh I don't know…hearts bring emotion, and with emotion comes pain, and sorrow, and hate. It's easier this way, not as…difficult."

Axel looked at her strangely. "What's the point of you in the Organization then? The Organization is all about hearts, after all. If you're not bothered…you could go live normally."

"Hey, whatever we're planning, we're going to have power. I want to be part of that little chain of command." Larxene stood up, and Axel did also, reluctantly. "Let's go get the last of the Heartless, about two or three more should satisfy Saix."

The two set off through the woods, snapping twigs and sticks under their heels. The sky was beginning to become tinged with delicate red around the edges as the sun set. The stars appeared on the twilight verge of the horizon, eager to claim the sky. The sun continued to shine, though it was hanging low, and clouds had their bellies painted bright orange and yellow.

Axel noticed it a second after Larxene did; a Heartless crouched in the branches. She fired a burst of lightning that knocked it from the tree, and he decimated it with a swirl of fire that caught the bird and destroyed it utterly. The commotion sent a swarm of Heartless sky raptors, large, purple, demonic birds with razor sharp talons, at them. The pair of Nobodies danced around each other, expertly destroying what the other didn't; almost as if they were waltzing, so elegant were their movements. Axel and Larxene finished with a simultaneous blast of electricity and flame that swirled together to engulf the last sky raptor inside the sparking inferno. Its heart drifted up, but before it did so Larxene reached forward to caress her fingers across its surface, feeling the comforting heat from within the sacred object.

"You still don't want a heart?" Axel asked, watching her. She snatched her hand back and glared at him.

"You heard me," she murmured. She opened a Portal, bringing the freezing cold darkness into existence in the sunset bathed forest. It purred, waving frozen tendrils to brush the air, like an animal gently scenting the area for danger. "Let's RTC, then."

Axel grabbed her arm. "Hey, let's watch the stars from here first."

"What?"

"C'mon, there's no light pollution and there aren't any stars in the World that Never Was. Just for a moment, okay?"

Larxene was about to say no but he dragged her off anyway. She left the portal open but followed him to a small clearing. Above them, the sky had darkened almost completely save for a smudge of amber around the edges. The moon was shedding white light across the scene, and the stars were swarming the sky like fireflies.

"It's pretty nice, huh?" Axel told her, sitting with her beside a tree stump, on the other side of it. Larxene stared up and was reminded of the stars reflecting on the sea back at her old home.

"Yeah I guess. Star gazing is pretty pointless though."

The stars shone on indifferently to her opinion.

Silence for a moment, then Axel said, "No matter what happens, Larx, I'm going to do my best to help you."

"Where'd that come from?" She demanded.

Axel chuckled, his eyes glowing like a cat's in the darkness."I don't know myself. Let's get to the Castle, then."

He stood up and offered her his hand, and to his delighted surprise, she reached up and took it.

~***~

_**Happy Halloween, by the way, though it's about eleven thirty here, still Halloween. Hope it was a pleasant one, and thanks so much for the reviews!**_

_**Would you mind dropping another for me? They really help!**_

_**The world they were in is wherever "Bambi" is from.**_


	5. A Trust Broken and Reformed

_Cheap Shot_

_~*"Their two favorite words."*~_

Axel was thinking of Larxene.

It was so unusual for him to dwell over the thought of any Organization member, but she was an exception. He wanted to ask her, and get an answer in return, what exactly had happened to make her as she was? No one was just _born_ like that. It was impossible.

Deep in his musings, the Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned. Because despite his deep thinking, he still heard the voices outside his door.

"No, no. You tell him." A quiet murmur sounded.

"Someone needs to knock," a softer voice said.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Roxas's more mild voice argued.

"Well, we can knock together." Xion said impatiently. Three rapid knocks and Axel chuckled.

"Come in."

Xion, Roxas, and Namine crept into the room, the girl between Roxas and Xion so anyone outside the room couldn't see her. Roxas was gripping Namine's hand protectively, but if he thought Axel cared he had snuck her out_ yet again_ he was mistaken.

"What's up?" Axel sat straight in bed, swinging his legs over the side. He looked from each frightened, uneasy face to the other. "C'mon guys, really."

"I-"

"She-"

"The Heartless-"

Axel sighed as three different voices muttered under their breaths. He tapped his foot, waiting for them to stop.

Namine raised her hand and everyone ceased their babbling. "Axel…I…Larxene's hurt."

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Seriously so?" He knew the Nymph would be irritated with him if he went to find her and she didn't need any help.

"She's…well, Saix hasn't heard from her. It was a really simple recon mission, and she should have been back in just an hour or so." Roxas said.

Axel stood up. "Where is she at?"

His voice was so urgent and worried that Xion was surprised. She said without any hesitation, "I'm sure it was The Olde Kingdom."

Axel closed his eyes. The Organization was unique in the fact that they could detect the passing of Nobodies. If he strained and concentrated, he could feel along the Darkness to locate Larxene. He found her, and the weak energy he felt from her made his blood run cold. Shaking his head, Axel opened a Dark Portal. The icy air was familiar and he paid it no mind. "Are you busy, Roxas, Xion?"

"We've finished our mission," Roxas said.

"Help me find Larxene, then! Nothing is going to happen to her, got it memorized?"

_I said I'd protect her,_ Axel thought sourly. Roxas nodded, as did Xion. The raven haired girl plunged directly into the Portal, but Roxas gave Namine a worried look. The witch shook her head, stepping into the Darkness unflinchingly with her friend close by.

Axel grabbed his black pouch of items from his bedside before going in after them.

The Portal closed with a tired whoosh.

~***~

The Olde Kingdom was all forests, little villages and larger towns, and weird armored people on horseback. She had passed this weird sword in a stone but she didn't care about it, not really.

Larxene shifted painfully, and she bit her lip. How the _hell_ had she been almost freakin' defeated by a Heartless and some of those weird armored knights? The Heartless was gone for now, that monstrosity of a thing, but those men might be back any moment.

"Thirteen against one, not even counting that monster Heartless freak." She grumbled. They had seen her emerge from a portal and shouted something about sorceresses. She stood up, warily, too stubborn to sit still for long. She looked around as the evening shadows stretched across the fields, and that's when she noticed something behind her.

That wasn't _her_ shadow, that jagged tower of bristling wings and armor-like coverings. She turned around and summoned her knives, tired as she was, and the thought touched her mind before she could banish it.

_Axel, where the heck are you?_

~***~

Axel was sprinting through the forest, barely aware of anything around him. He was following a gut instinct at the moment, something that told him he needed to head as far into the forest as possible. Roxas was left behind, watching Namine as he went the other way, but Xion was bounding along at his side.

"Axel, we don't even know where she is! Slow down!" Xion pleaded. The Flurry ignored her, his worry for the Savage Nymph overwhelming anything else. He sent fire out to ward off any Heartless that dared creep too close, and Xion handled the rest.

They rounded a corner on a barely worn path in the woods, and that's when they heard it.

A long, low, screaming roar. A Heartless.

"I bet you anything that Larxene is over there," Xion said as golden light lit the forest around them, but the lightning didn't catch on the trees.

Axel ran to the edges of a cliff ledge, looking down. Below them was a Heartless easily several feet tall, perhaps a dozen or so, only dwarfed by the ancient trees. Its entire body was a silvery, metallic color, like it was covered in steel plates, and yellow eyes glared downward with a cold malevolence. It was roughly bipedal, with three long claws on each appendage and a tail that ended in a sword-like point. The visible skin was a dark purple, and the beast's jaw was full of teeth.

And barely dodging each attack, the Heartless totally ignoring her lightning, was Larxene. She leaped, dived, twisted and swerved around it, firing more bolts and alternating between slashing and kicking at it, but the Heartless was unaffected.

Axel let loose the largest ball of fire he could muster, and melted the plates of steel on its back. The Heartless lifted its head slowly, turning around, but Axel jumped and landed at its feet, throwing more flames as he did so.

The Heartless found its feet covered in molten steel, and it lifted its legs sluggishly, slashing and waving its tail in an effort to strike at him, but Axel easily deflected the attack, tossing chakrams into its exposed sections.

"Axel, took your sweet time didn't you?" Larxene snarled, running to his side. "This thing will attract those knight jerks over here soon, if we fight much longer."

Xion called to Axel, "I'll go get Roxas!"

Axel nodded and she ran.

"Oh great, is all of your followers here now?"

"Stop complaining, you needed help!" Axel snapped, pushing her back before the Heartless could hit her with his spiny tail. Larxene retaliated with an electric shock to his system. "For once stop being so stubborn, we're going to lend a hand, like it or not."

Larxene hesitated, and then she nodded and accepted Axel's Elixir.

"Where are your items, sparky?" Axel asked as he pushed the exhausted Nymph safely behind him. The Heartless clawed and dragged its tail through the earth, snapping its teeth, but wouldn't get nearer to the dancing flames.

"I used them! I mean, really, recon for one hour and fighting twelve knights? I'm freakin' exhausted, not to mention this Heartless."

Even though the Elixir healed her wounds and restored her magic, it didn't change the fact she was still tired. Larxene was too obstinate to stop and rest though, so she jumped back into the melee.

Not long into the fight with the stubborn Heartless, Roxas and Xion appeared, with Namine looking fearfully over the edge, clenching her notebook, her eyes following Roxas as he twirled and jumped around the field.

The Heartless lashed out and clawed, bit and slashed, but it was no match for four Organization members and it fell in an explosion of dark energy, and since it was reaped by the Keyblade, one huge heart.

"Roxas, can you get Namine and Xion home?" Axel asked. "Larxene and I need to have a talk."

Confused, Roxas nodded, opening a Portal with only the slightest difficulty. Namine and Xion hesitated near its edges. "Why?" Namine asked.

"Seriously, why, Axel? I just want to get home and rest," snapped the Nymph.

"It's important. See you at the Castle, Roxas, Xion, and Namine."

They nodded and left, with Roxas looking curiously over his shoulder before the black closed around him.

Silence.

Larxene blinked her teal colored eyes, and now that they were gone, she slumped against the tree with a hiss. Axel tried to help her, but she shrugged him off.

"Why do you do that?" Axel lit a fire and kept it as a controlled mass in the air. The orange flames danced across his face, sending moving shadows every which way. "Refuse help."

"I don't need help," she replied, sitting down altogether. The day had taken more out of her than the Nymph cared to give. Axel sat beside her, and the natural warmth of his skin eased the coldness of the Kingdom's night.

"Hmm. Y'know, Larxene, no matter what you say, you owe me a favor on this one."

A weary sigh, obviously meant to be irritated. "What do you want, redhead?"

"I want to know about you. What happened to make you so reclusive?"

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes unflinchingly, Axel doing the same. The fire moved to hover a little above their heads. The wind rustled the trees and started a small symphony of dusk music accompanied by hooting owls.

"A boy, obviously."

Axel tried to keep as still as possible, as if Larxene would bolt like a rabbit if he moved too much. She moved her eyes to the left, focusing on a rock. "If I remember correctly, he said all the lies a boy always does. That he loves you, and wants to be with you and that he'll never betray you. So I let him take my heart, and I thought I had his." Her voice was full of bitter mocking, and Axel went against his instincts, but with his memories, and took her gloved hand in his, squeezing her fingers in silent reassurance.

"Then you find out that he was lying. Like men and humans always do. And then you find him with another girl, and he says it's through, it's over. You follow him into the rain, just wanting answers, just wanting to _understand_, and you know what happens?"

Axel was stunned to see tears going down Larxene's face, and he thought it was impossible. Tears couldn't form without a heart, could they? Much less from Larxene. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then he'll say that you were never right for him anyway, and I was so _stupid_ back then!" Anger flared in Larxene's voice and electricity flickered like fireflies in the air. "I actually begged like some pathetic tramp, and he _slapped_ me, Axel. That's when I decided, not long after, that I was never going to get close to anyone again. They're just pain and broken trust and the agony of having your heart broken."

"That's why you don't want a heart. But it seems to me you can still remember the pain."

"It's your fault!" Larxene glared at him, her eyes flashing in the semidarkness. "I was trying to forget but you're bringing them back up! They were like foggy dreams at first, not connected me, but to someone else, almost a stranger's memories. But you had to keep pestering me to-"

"I will _never_ break your trust."

A pause.

"So you say," she snorted, turning her head to the right and glaring, using her free hand to wipe her tears away. No more came, but Axel saw the silvery trails they left on her face. Another moment of hesitation, the Flurry reached out and lightly touched her face, turning her head to face him. He leaned forward slightly, his voice a low whisper. "I know that guy broke your heart, Larxene, but you can't give up on everyone because of _that._"

She didn't reply.

"I want you to listen to me, okay? I'd never break your trust Larxene, never do anything to hurt you, not unless you were going down a path I could not follow."

"Where can't you go?" She asked quietly, her free hand holding his own hand in place.

Axel chuckled warmly. "Well I'm not exactly sure yet, still testing my boundaries. Hopefully I won't have any reason to see my borders."

He then pressed his lips to hers, and there was only the slightest resistance, her body tensed, before she relaxed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

When Axel pulled back, he was surprised to see something. Larxene turned away, looking at the crescent moon above their heads. "That kiss was a cheap shot, Axel!"

"No it wasn't. You liked it, don't deny it." Axel only snickered as she started sparking. A smirk. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's nothing you idiot."

"Yes, I think it is!" Axel inched forward, his emerald eyes gleaming. "Ha, it is! You're blushing!"

"Shut up! It's not a blush, we can't blush you moron! It's your dang fire, it's too warm."

Axel affectionately ruffled her hair, and the Nymph huffed, wondering if she should electrocute him now.

"Let's get you home, then." Axel stood up and opened the Portal, and Larxene said before she stepped into its dark depths,

"One word of this. To _anyone_, and I'm killing you personally."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sparky."

~***~

Axel was awakened by the miniscule sound of a Portal opening in his room. He sat up in bed to see Larxene in Kingdom Heart's pallid light, her teal eyes shining. "Let's get this straight, redhead, okay? If we're doing this…relationship, you understand I have full rights-"

"To murder me, kill me, drug me and _then_ kill me, electrocute me, torture me, obliterate me; the list goes on, Larxene. But I get the message."

He stood up and pulled her into an embrace, smirking as she actually returned it. "You got it memorized then?" She asked.

He tilted her head up and grinned. "Completely committed to memory."

Then he kissed her again.

~***~

_**Huh.**_

_**I'm not sure what to say 'bout this chapter, if you dislike it, I completely understand. Thanks again to my reviewers, yes indeed. Dropping another is quite welcome. I apologize if this is odd, meant to be a oneshot, after all.**_


End file.
